FREAKY FRIDAY
by sex-i
Summary: Harry Potter characters, FREAKY FRIDAY situation! Only is't not Anna and her mum who swap bodies - it's Hermione and McGonagall
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is Tara - this is my own fic, nope Ali didn't help me on this one! :'( Hee hee! I will be still writing the other one 'near the end of Hogwarts' with her! This is basically the same idea as FREAKY FRIDAY ~ but it's Hermione and McGonagall who change places! MAD!  
  
*LEGAL STUFF* I don't own Harry Potter or the idea for this fic - which was taken from the film FREAKY FRIDAY starring ~ Jamie Lee Curtis and Lindsay Lohan! Out 19th December 03 in the UK!  
  
*FLAMERS* you may diss this fic if you wish - but it's not bothering me in the slightest! I write these stories for fun; I am not trying to follow JK Rowling's footsteps!  
  
~FREAKY FRIDAY~  
  
~ Chappie 1 - Introducing! ~  
  
Hermione Granger was a brainy 15 years old in her 5th year at Hogwarts. She had two best friends - Ron Weasley who came from a huge family, consisting of his parents, five older brothers and one younger sister - and many animals! And Harry Potter -AKA - the boy who lived! (You all know the story now!) All of them are in Gryffindor house, named after one of the co-founders Godric Gryffindor.  
The three friends met in their first year at Hogwarts. Ron had asked Harry if he could sit in the same compartment as him on the train - because everywhere else was full! And Harry had chose to be friends with him over his now archenemy Draco Malfoy.  
And Hermione finished the Gryffindor trio just after Halloween in their first year - after Harry and Ron saved her from the mountain troll Professor Quirrell let in so he could get to the Philosophers stone without anyone disturbing him. And since then they have been friends - all just started their fifth year!  
  
Now Hermione was a very smart girl and would often be seen with a book in front of her - no matter where she was. She knew spells and enchantments that the 7th years were only just learning and could tell you the meaning of any magical word, describe what all the spells do. The function of all the weird looking plants in the greenhouses! - In fact, Hermione was like a walking encyclopaedia!  
This was probably the reason why she was made a Prefect - as well as Ron! Neither of the friends understood why McGonagall had chosen Ron to be one of the Gryffindor Prefects instead of Harry!  
She hardly ever breaks the rules, and if she does there has to be a REALLY good reason. She sticks on Harry's and Ron's back because of the way they are with the rules - breaking them all the time.  
She has a good heart even if sometimes it doesn't seem so - like when she told McGonagall about the Firebolt Harry had received of a mysterious person in their 3rd year, and she worried it was off Sirius Black! (Which of course you know it was - but it wasn't jinxed as she thought it was!)  
And of course she is all for freeing house elves - whether they want to be freed or not. At the moment she is knitting hats for them, and hiding them under the rubbish in the common room - so they can be freed!  
  
Now lets look at Minerva McGonagall - the Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor house and the deputy head of the school. She had a lot of responsibilities and the school depended on her, Albus Dumbledore - the Headmaster of the School depended on her when he was away.  
She was a very strict woman and liked to do things by the rules, she made sure she got the best out of her students and worked them hard - giving then extra homework if they couldn't transfigure whatever they were using that lesson.  
She is an Animagus and can change into a cat - something Harry and Ron found out when they arrived to their first Transfiguration lesson late and were made up she wasn't there, because she would have been mad at them. But she was there, sitting on the table as a cat!  
She changed back into her human form and Ron said that what she had just done was 'Bloody brilliant!' before McGonagall told them she should transfigure them into a map and watch.  
  
But despite her strictness she is loyal to her house and has grown attached to the Quidditch cup in her office - which was won in their 3rd year, and because they didn't play Quidditch last year because of the Triwizard Tournament McGonagall was allowed to keep it in her office - as if was still rightfully Gryffindors.  
McGonagall is often seen wearing a green robe and her hair in a tight bun - the only time the students have ever seen her looking anything different is when they had their Yule Ball last year when she wore a red tartan red dress robes and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat.  
  
~WELL, what do you think? I know it's not much but it's basically introducing you to them - obvious by the title, and in FREAKY FRIDAY you first get to see what each character is like as themselves - so that's what I've done here!  
People who like Ali's and my fics that we write together will be kind of shocked with this one - but there isn't any sex in this one because there isn't any sex in the film!  
If I swear for the Harry Potter characters that will be how I write them - because I am not taking the whole script of FREAKY FRIDAY, because I'm pretty sure Hermione doesn't play the guitar!  
Anyways review, good/bad whatever! And I'll add the next chapter as soon as possible; well after I've wrote it anyways! BUT I've got to write Chappie 3 of 'near the end of Hogwarts one!' :o) ~ 


	2. EarthQuake or not

Hope you like this Chappie, the first one was a bit crap - even I admit that! Lol!  
  
~ Earth-Quake - Or Not ~  
  
It was Thursday night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most the students and teachers were in the hall eating their Tea (dinner - whatever you call it) but not Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall - they were walking down from the Transfiguration room having a disagreement.  
"Professor McGonagall please, the house elves are not doing anyone any good not getting paid - well apart from slavery for nothing. If I could only put a few of these hats I've been making around the school - more of them will be free!" Hermione begged her teacher, who was annoyed with her student going on about the house elves and their freedom.  
"Hermione if you don't shut up I will take 50 points off you - yes my own house! If I have told you once, I've told you twice - you are not leaving those things lying around this school!"  
"AARGH YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!!!" Hermione shouted, storming off to the Great Hall followed by McGonagall.  
  
"Take it she's still against it then?" Ron asked his friend as she slammed some food onto her plate - not looking at it.  
"No, she is deliberately doing this to ruin my life AND the house elves! Harry you ask her, she'll say yes to you - you are Harry Potter after all!"  
"No Hermione, don't use that one on me! Just let it rest for a while and then ask her again!"  
"AARGH why is everyone out to ruin my life! Is it too much to ask for? I'm going to ask Dumbledore - he took in Winky and Dobby, he'll know where I'm coming from!" she got up and walked towards the staff table at the far end of the hall.  
"Professor Dumbledore, I was just wondering if I could ask you something - it's important!" Dumbledore nodded for her to carry on.  
"Well you see the thing is, I have been knitting these little hats for the."  
"MY DEAR GIRL DID I NOT TELL YOU TO SHUT UP WITH THAT? You are not leaving your little hats about the school littering the place - it's bad enough in the common room! Please come through here!" McGonagall said pointing to the door that Harry, Cedric and the other champions of the Triwizard Tournament went last year. Hermione followed her teacher into the room.  
"What do you think you were doing asking Dumbledore something, that I said you couldn't do? Don't you think he's got far more important things to do than to worry about your pathetic attempts to free the house elves???"  
"Pathetic, you think it's right to enslave them?"  
"They aren't complaining are they?"  
"That's because they aren't allowed, brainwashed by 'obeying your master!' they don't think for themselves anymore - that's part the reason I want to free them!"  
"Hermione Granger you are not getting the point, this whole world does no evolve around you!"  
"AARGH YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!" "Cookie!" said a Squeaky voice; the arguing couple looked down and saw a Chinese house elf looking up at them, holding a tray with two cookies on. "It's not the time for cookies!" said McGonagall to the unknown house elf  
"But it is!" the elf squeaked, then started talking in Chinese pointing backwards and forwards between the humans - who to shut the elf up took the cookie. The elf disappeared.  
"You said, listen you are just a 15 year old girl and don't really understand the real world and the importance of not worrying Dumbledore with stupid problems like this! You used to be so quiet and hard working, it's a shame you are wasting your time with this!"  
"Sorry if I'm not little miss Perfect - but you cannot say I don't work hard or that my grades aren't up to standard! I am sorry that I don't have a smooth, perfect life like yours!"  
"You think my life is perfect? You are seriously mistaken girl!"  
"Well that's what it seems like, and you hate me because I am not the girl you want me to be!"  
"I want you to be the girl you are - but if you don't see why not troubling Dumbledore over this then you seriously need a reality check, Lord Voldemort is now back to power and probably has a plan up his sleeve WE don't need a little girl fussing over house elves!" Hermione screamed and walked through a door on the other side of the room, closed it, lent on it and opened her cookie.  
McGonagall who stood on the other side of the door lent against it and opened her cookie.  
  
'A journey soon begins,  
It's prize reflected in another's eyes,  
When what you see is, is what you lack,  
Then self-less love will bring you back'  
  
"Whatever!" Hermione said scrunching the paper up and putting it in her robe pocket. Next minute the room started to shake - violently and then stopped all of a sudden. She opened the door and saw McGonagall wearing the same scared look as herself.  
"You ok?" McGonagall asked her.  
"Yeah you?"  
"Yes!"  
The teacher and student both made their way across the room to the Great Hall, everyone was sitting down and didn't look like anything had happened! McGonagall went over to the staff table to see if any of them had felt the earth shake - none of them knew what she was talking about!  
Hermione went back to her seat at the Gryffindor table.  
"Did you feel that? It was rather scary wasn't it?" she said to her two best friends.  
"Feel what exactly Hermione?" Harry asked her.  
"The Earth-quake, you can't say you didn't the building was shaking madly!"  
"Hermione we have no idea what you're talking about. There was no Earth-quake!" Ron said with a puzzled look on his face. Hermione confused looked up at McGonagall and the other teachers - all seemed puzzled as well and Hermione would have betted all her galleons it was for the same reason Ron and Harry were!  
  
~ I thought that was a lot better than the first Chappie, what do you think? - It is obviously different to the way it is in the film, MAIN reasons - Hermione and McGonagall aren't mother and daughter and they are also in a MAGIC school! It isn't like any of my other fics (full of sex) cos the film isn't full of sex!!!  
Reviews good and bad welcome! Luv TaRa XXX 


	3. Waking up in the wrong place

~ Hey to PUFFY MARSHMALLOW ~ thank you for the review! :o) Glad you liked this story so far and the house elves bit (had to bring them into it, they are so cute!) Hope you like this Chappie!!! BTW I will write HERMIONE/MCGONAGALL if the character I'm talking about is Hermione's brain, McGonagall's body and vice versa so you don't get confused! And if I just write HERMIONE I actually mean McGonagall's body, Hermione's brain etc! I know it's confusing - I hope I am explaining this well enough! It's confusing shit I'm telling ya. Lol! ~  
  
~ Waking up in a different place ~  
  
McGonagall woke up with her blanket and pillow over her head 'Strange!' she thought to herself, 'I haven't slept like this since I was a teenager!' she thought of everything she had to do that day - all her classes, avoiding Hermione and the freedom of house elves, the fact that no one felt the Earth-quake yesterday. She sighed and got out of bed.  
'Why am I in the Gryffindor girls bedroom?' she thought getting out of bed. She looked down at her the clothes she was wearing. 'They aren't mine.' She felt hair on her shoulder and realised she had long, bushy hair 'That's defiantly not mine!' she said walking over to the mirror, which was sprayed with all hair products - most probably, from Lavender and Parvati. What she saw made her squeal in shock.  
'What's going on? Why am I - what happened?' she asked herself, or rather she asked the person that was looking back at her through the mirror.  
  
Meanwhile near the Transfiguration room, hidden away from the eyes of sneaky students who liked to see where their Professors slept - to play practical jokes on lay Hermione Granger, she was about to wake up.  
The door to the room she was in opened just before and in walked - HERMIONE GRANGER! The Hermione that had just walked in (McGonagall) stared round the room to see if she could see any sign of life - she did in the bed.  
She walked over and lifted the blanket off the person, she saw herself asleep, but how could she be lying in bed asleep when she was standing next to the bed looking at herself sleep - this didn't make sense.  
McGonagall / Hermione slowly lowered her hands onto the shoulder of this look-a-like who automatically woke up.  
"Lavender, Parvati you up already? What is it Christmas!" the McGonagall look-a-like said. She stretched and opened her eyes, seeing someone who looked just like herself standing in front of her.  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my body? Give it back you clone freak!" she yelled jumping to the other side of her bed to get her wand - she then realised that her wand wasn't there, in fact this wasn't her bedroom.  
"What's going on? Is this a dream? And who are you?"  
"I am not quite sure what's going on, I hope it's a dream but it seems too real to me! And I am Professor McGonagall - go look in the mirror you are not who you think you are Hermione!" the teacher said, Hermione/McGonagall walked over to the mirror and screamed.  
"I'M OLD!" Hermione said looking at the reflection in the mirror.  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON!" McGonagall said angrily.  
"I'm like the crypt keeper!" Hermione said again.  
"Ok that's enough!" McGonagall/Hermione said.  
  
Hermione/McGonagall turned around to face what would normally be her own face.  
"So I'm in your body, and you're in mine! WHY?"  
"I have no idea, this is some kind of magic - but none that has been used before!"  
"So what do I call you? Professor!"  
"Yes you will still call me Professor, I am still me just I don't look like myself at the moment!"  
"Yeah that's because I look like you! And no one is going to know that it's you inside my body!!! I think we should try running across the room and erm jolt!" Hermione said un-sure, but McGonagall seemed to like the idea.  
The two went to the opposite side of the room to each other. "Ready?" said McGonagall "Yeah lets just do this!" Hermione said impatiently. They both ran heading towards each other and ended up knocking each other to the floor.  
"Ok that was stupid!" said McGonagall/Hermione.  
  
~ Aargh that was a shit place to leave it, but I still need to write the next Chappie of mine and Ali's fic - and she's kinda pissing me off until I write it! Sorry this Chappie is crap, I will do a better one next - should be fun! Lol  
Sorry if I confused any of you - it is EXTREMLY hard to write, so yeah creds go to the dude who thought of the film(s) for FREAKY FRIDAY - there was an older version too, just in case you didn't know! The one out now is BETTER tho! :o) ~ 


End file.
